piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Cannon Defense
Cannon Defense is a mini game where the player defends Port Royal, Tortuga, and Padres del Fuego from invading ships by manning cannons located on the fort walls. To play, approach a Cannon Defense location. There will be a Cannon Master outside the door (Basil Calledougal for Fort Charles, Geoffrey Bridgebreaker for Tortuga Graveyard and Rusty McGinnis for Fort Dundee). To start the game, approach the Cannon Master and press shift. Game Play Man the Guns Once inside the fort, the pirate is assigned a station on a cannon and can then fire on the incoming ships as they approach shore. Up to four pirates can play at the same time and a pirate can join the gun crew at any time - if it's not full! *Newly arriving pirates may join in the middle of a wave. Just like with operating a deck gun, use your mouse to target and fire. Remember that since you are higher up than on a pirate ship, cannons will shoot ammo farther. It may take some time to adjust to shooting at a higher elevation. If you have more than Lead Shot ammunition, use your keyboard to select the type of ammo. You can also SELL back ammunition you've bought. Also, you can receive other loot rewards as well (ammunition, health tonics or even cannon boosts or cannon rams) Open Fire! The ships will come from the right and head to the town on the left. If they reach the town, the ship will steal some of the town's treasure and then try to get away. Enemy ships do fire back. If struck, the pirate is stunned, you must shake the mouse to wake up. If ALL of the town's treasure is stolen, you lose. Once all ships in the wave are complete, players are rewarded. Money earned can buy specialty ammunition. The less that is stolen, the higher the reward. Stats are kept between rounds and at the end of the game, so pirates can compare their accuracy, damage done, as well as much treasure was saved from the raiders. Invading Ships Like the normal ships there are 12 ship types that attack! (Light Sloop, Light Frigate, Light Galleon, Sloop, Frigate, Galleon, War Sloop, War Frigate, War Galleon, Heavy War Sloop, Heavy War Galleon, Heavy War Frigate!) ' Untitled5432.png|Light Ship Class Untitled321.png|Normal Ship Class Cannon Defense War ship.png|War Ship Class Heavy War Class.png|Heavy War Class Ships with Red Sails are of Light Class!' Ships with Green Sails are of Normal Class! Ships with Blue Sails are of War Class! ( Some people say that the sails seem more purple than blue ) Ships with Orange Sails are of Heavy War Class! ( Like a War Ship but with more Hull Points ) Note: The War Frigate and Heavy War Frigate uses a speed boost similar to Ramming speed. Lock and Load! You earn Navy Cannon skill as you play, but it is ONLY for that game - the skill is not used out side of the game. As you earn skill levels, you get new ammo types and the ability to store more than one type of ammo. But, you still have to buy special ammo from the money you earn defending the town. 'Icons ' Name Description Damage Load Level Cost Round Shot Standard Lead Ball 100-180 6 1 Free Targeted Automatically aims at ships and incoming barrels 60-90 6 2 20 (Per 100) Smoke Bomb Slows Enemy Ships 0 6 4 50 (Per 5 Mine Ammo Floating bomb traps 850-960 6 5 100 (Per 50) Hotshot Sets enemy ships on fire ? 3 7 100 (Per 50) Scattershot Shotgun Effect 100-150 per pellet 6 8 125 (Per 50) Powder Keg Super Mines (must be shot) ? 1 10 500 (Per 9) Bullet Ammo Shoots direct and goes through hulls ? 3 11 200 (Per 50) Cold Shot Freezes patches of water, ships get stuck. 0 1 13 200 (Per 50) Explosive Goes kablam! ? 4 14 250 (Per 50) Bait shot Summons a shark to the surface. Sinks 1 ship instantly. 1 16 1000 (Per 6) Firestorm Sets a patch of ocean on fire! ? 1 18 500 (Per 50) Also, as you level additional slots open up to add a big variety of ammunition. *Level 2 - Second Ammo Slot Added *Level 6 - Third Ammo Slot Added *Level 9 - Fourth Ammo Slot Added *Level 20 - Repeater Cannon! Your cannon switches to a gleaming new model with gears and fires even faster. Category:Mini Games